1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair cosmetic that can impart a temporary change in the color tone of hair. More particularly, it relates to a hair cosmetic that contains titanium-dioxide-coated mica but can change the color tone of hair into a color tone with a natural impression.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hair cosmetics for imparting changes in the color tone of hair, permanent hair dyes (hair colors, bleach and colors), hair bleaches (bleaches), semi-permanent hair dyes (hair manicures) and temporary hair dyes are conventionally used from the viewpoint of retention of color tones changed.
Of these, the use of permanent hair dyes, semi-permanent hair dyes or hair bleaches tends to cause problems such as hair damage and skin dyeing. Moreover, there are problems that these can be handled with difficulty for users who want to treat their own hair by themselves and also that, if color tones have been changed into tones not originally intended, it is actually impossible to readily restore the original color.
On the other hand, the use of temporary hair dyes ay cause neither hair damage nor skin dyeing. Moreover, they have an advantage that the original color tone can be restored by shampooing the colored hair to easily wash off the temporary hair dye adhering to the hair.
Recently, as a kind of such temporary hair dyes, a hair cosmetic mixed with titanium-dioxide-coated mica is proposed (see Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 58-124713, No. 62-4219 and No. 1-121208), which mica has been used from old times as a pearlescent pigment in cosmetics and hair-treating materials and has a good hiding power. When hair cosmetics containing such titanium-dioxide-coated mica are used in hair, the hair can be colored and then the hair colored can be readily restored to the original color tone of hair by shampooing.
As a different kind of such temporary hair dyes, a hair color foam aerosol is proposed which is obtained by filling an aerosol pressure container with a) a base solution obtained by mixing, in a mixed solvent of ethanol and water, such titanium-dioxide-coated mica, a carboxyvinyl polymer used as a thickening agent capable of highly effectively preventing the titanium-dioxide-coated mica from settling and an anionic resin used as a binder for fixing the titanium-dioxide-coated mica onto the hair, and b) an aerosol propellant added to the base solution (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-255414).
However, conventional hair cosmetics containing the titanium-dioxide-coated mica have had a problem of a difficulty in their daily use because they not only color the hair but also impart a glittering, strongly pearly impression to the hair.
In particular, the hair color foam aerosol disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-255414, has problems that the titanium-dioxide-coated mica, though having a good re-dispersibility in the base solution, tends to agglomerate on the hair to cause flaking and also that the color formation attributable to the titanium-dioxide-coated mica is too insufficient to well change the color of hair. Moreover, it may undesirably impart a glittering impression with an unnaturally strongly pearly appearance.